Brother's come first
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: 2 years after the events of "Scars fade but memories remain" the family is broken and in a post apocalyptic city where Shredder rules with an iron fist but what happens when a familiar face is back in the picture? Old enemies turn good, Old friends turned bad. It's a messed up world. I DO NOT OWN TMNT! read "shredded" and "Scars fade but memories remain" before. *FINALE* ENJOY
1. S1:Prolouge

Raph's POV

It has been 2 months since the incident.

**Flashback**

The heart monitor beeped for the last time... The powerblox exploded alerting everyone. There was a struggle to see until finally the lights came back on for the brothers to find the eldest was missing...

**Flashback**

That, as I said was 2 months ago. Since then the city has been taken over by the kraang and foot. They teamed up a while back and well successfully gained control of the city. Oh yes and I forgot to mention Shredder's back! They managed to resurrect that good for nothing cheese greater.

In other news Karai hasn't been seen in at least a month and neither has the MM. We assumed the worst and Mikey hasn't been the same since.

You're probably wondering where the heel we've been, well we have our eldest brother/ leader missing. But we gave up hope now Leonardo Hamato is presumed dead as we hide in the shadows of a broken city he rests peacefully when we need him the most.


	2. S1:Alive?

"Raphie?" Michelangelo questioned.

"Yeah Mikey?" Raph replied, finally his baby brother was talking to him, Raph was now the eldest and therefore had taken the role of leader.

"I wanna go home Raphie" Mikey replied shivering from the insane cold, well about a month after Leo went missing they left the lair because it was discovered by The kraang and Shredder. "I know little one, but we can't, do you mind going topside for food, we need it?" Raph straightened as Mikey nodded. Raph walked over to Donnie and helped him move the makeshift beds into place.

Mikey left.

Mikey's POV

Great stuck on food run again! I wish Leo was here why did you leave me big brother WHY?! I snuck down the street to the store got bread, crisps, milk etc..

We have been hiding in an old building since we were discovered and Leo was presumed dead, no he's not dead my hero is alive. Our world was literally falling apart I mean everyone's gone, LH, Murakami, Casey, MM all gone I just wish Leo was...

"There one of the turtles attack!" A foot commander shouted. I ran for my life down an alleyway into a dead end. No no

I screamed. But before the footbots could attack a familiar sight of a hockey stick vigilante and Mutant crocodile jumped from the shadows and destroyed the foot bots.

NO POV

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted running to the crocodile "I thought you were dead!" Mikey cried into his friend's shoulder as the tears flowed. "LH we need to leave there will be reinforcements" Casey ordered LH gave a curt nod and slung Mikey on his back, "Don't worry my friend, we shall look after you" LH ran after Casey into Central Park where they went through a secret entrance into a circular dome with two floors.

There were people running around throwing orders about at all places.

"LH, Casey you have returned, how was your...Michelangelo?"

"Karai?" Mikey took a step back at the slim figure in front of him.

"Does he know?" She asked

"No, we wanted you to tell him" Casey replied.

"Very Well, Michelangelo follow me" Karai lead Mikey to an area that looked like the entrance to a dojo. "Michelangelo I would like you to meet.." but as Karai opened the doors she was interrupted by the turtle in orange.

"LEO?!"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT "Where is he" Raph growled Mikey had been gone for nearly 2 hours now and he could not lose another brother. But before anyone could reply a very happy looking Mikey burst through the door.

"He's alive Leo he's alive!" Mikey shouted

"Michelangelo your brother is dead" Splinter said and began to try to sooth Mikey but before he could a figure in blue walked in. "Hi Guys"


	3. S1:Home full of people

"Leo...How did you?" Raph started but couldn't finish as Donnie had ran up and hugged the eldest. "Leonardo...my son" Splinter joined in on the hug and eventually So did Raph and Mikey.

"General?" Casey called from outside.

"Yes Corporal" Leo replied breaking away from the hug "We have to leave, the foot are coming" Casey replied now coming into the sight of the 3 brothers. "Raph?" Casey asked stopping at the sight of his best mate. "Casey? dude I thought you were dead" Raph replied while doing his and Casey's secret handshake. "Well I was but more about that later we have to go" Casey straightened up and pulled his mask over his head.

"Go? Go where Leo?" Donnie asked confused. "Come on guys you honestly can't think I have been running around the streets of NYC for the past 2 years, I am taking you somewhere safe" Leo replied leading the group out of the door to the base. (A/N: The inside of Leo's base looks like the 2003 1st lair)

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Welcome to my home" Leo introduced as his home came into view. "Wow!" Donnie shouted "The technology is amazing!". "Donnie I have another surprise for you" Leo replied.

"Sargent please make your way down to the entrance, a long awaited return has arrived" and before Donnie could blink a redhead in a yellow jumpsuit came down the hallway in front of him.

"General what are you...Donnie!" April ran up to Donnie and hugged him for dear life "Don't you ever leave me like that again Donatello!" April shouted into his shoulder. "O..Okay" Donnie replied hugging April back.

"I thought I heard cheery voices" A feminine voice called. "Come on down Renet I think someone wants to see you"

"Renet!" Mikey shouted running into the time mistresses arms. "Michelangelo, it is good to see you" "Leo who else is here exactly?" Raph asked Leo. "Well the MM, excluding Slash, Honeycutt, April and Casey, Irma, Casey's girlfriend Angel, and a few others." Leo replied "One of which Raph would be thrilled to see you" Leo smirked as a female salamandrian came into view. "Raphael you're alive" She shouted as she ran up to him. "Mona?" Raph questioned as he stared into her eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Leo?"

"KARAI!?"

A/N: My Laptop is working again so updates are coming :)


	4. S1:April

A/N\: this chapter contains bad language and mild violence. Happy New Year! Also check out my twitter ThatGeekyG1rl to see a picture of Leo from this story!

"KARAI!?" The 3 brother's chorused. "Guys chill she's cool" Leo tried to reason. "Leo how can you trust her after what she did!" Raph shouted. "Raph she's my Girlfriend!" Leo shouted back surprising everyone. "She saved my life and is against the Shredder, to him she is assumed dead." Leo straightened himself up. "How do you know it's not one big lie" Raph countered. "Because he thinks I killed her, that's why he's been searching for you even more, to find me" Leo tensed and turned "Corporal show them where they will be staying, you know where I'll be." Leo then walked off.

"Geez, he's changed." Mikey whispered. "Your brother has no doubt been through plenty of trouble." Master Splinter spoke up, "indeed, Leo has changed but other then when him and Karai started going out, today was the first time I have seen him put on a real smile." April replied leading them up to their rooms, "Okay order goes: Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter" April stated but before she could walk off Raph asked, "How did you get here April? What happened?"

"Well it all started that night we rescued you..."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"April go home and stay safe we've got this!" Raph shouted following his sensei on to the roof. Hesitatingly April ran back to her apartment, however the foot clan were waiting for her arrival and she was shipped off to foot HQ.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"I don't really remember much after that, but I know that when I woke up Casey was there and we heard talk between the foot at how the "Master" never died and they have a plan for revenge it then took a while but Casey and I were dragged into Shredder's throne room...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Casey, what's going on?" April asked confused as to why they were now chained to Shredder's throne, "I dunno April but they were talking about how they got revenge on who destroyed their master." Casey replied fiddling with his restraints.

"You don't think it's one of the guys do you?" April questioned fearfully moving closer to Casey. "Honestly, April I think it is, and I also think it's.." but before Casey could continue the Shredder walked in and shortly after the leader in blue was dragged in with at least 50 foot bots guarding him. "Leo..2 April breathed, _No! it can't be him he was nearly dead._

"Well Leonardo it seems I have the upper-hand, your move" Saki growled, "Look you jumbo sized cheese grater, you honestly think I'm going to give into you after your antics towards my family, well you can go and shove it up your ass!" Leo growled back, scaring April and Casey.

"You will learn to respect me turtle, one way or another" Shredder then swiftly moved forward and sliced the right side of Leo's face with his gauntlet. "Your brother is dead, you know the one in orange and he died screaming your name, but you were to weak to save him, oh well at least he died with my blade sticking out of his chest."

"YOU SICK BASTARD! If I find out you have laid one finger on my baby brother, you will be begging for your life" Leo shouted as he skillfully maneuvered his way on top of Saki pinning him down.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"I don't really remember much more but I know Karai was eventually thrown in the cell with Leo while he was dying, then your brother got us all out, we went back to the lair but it was in ruins so we stayed there while Leo scouted for a new place, then he came across this place and then the search started we looked everywhere we could think of, then we tried Shredder's lair, well Leo, Karai and Casey anyway, I stayed behind and disabled all the alarms, next thing I know LH, Mr Murakami and some old Purple Dragons were moving into our home."

"Shortly after we started a rebellion, Leo went on a scouting mission and found Angel, then the rest's a blur." April concluded

"Wow April, that was a lot to take in, but you never said anything about your dad or Casey's dad and little sister." Donnie mentioned stretching his arms.

"My dad...My Dad is MIA, So's Casey's but his little sister is here safe." April answered finally standing up and stretching, "Well I believe it is time for food, come" April lead the way down to a massive room that held a long table with plenty of chairs, "Sit and wait" April ordered, she then took a seat next to Donnie cuddling up.

Soon after, Mr Murakami served the Japanese dishes he sat down and started eating. However everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing when the doors opened once more and Leo walked in, everyone from the rebellion stood up and put their left arm to their heart and their right arm behind their backs. As Leo made his way too his seat the 3 brother's got a good look at him in the light.

Leo had 2 diagonal scars passing through his right eye and a scar below his lip, he was slightly taller and his muscles had definitely gotten bigger. He had shoulder and elbow pads with a small bandage wrapped around his upper left arm, his once bright blue eyes had turned a lifeless grey and there was a missing piece in his plastron. Finally they noticed that Leo was walking with a slight limp. When he finally sat down so did everyone else. Mikey unintentionally had moved closer to Leo and was eventually hugging him, As soon as Leo noticed he returned the gesture.

 _Finally, my family is home_

 _Let's hope it stays that way..._

 _For now at Least..._

 _A/N: Another chapter don, I know I take forever but I tried also I'm deeply sorry for some trickery because this chapter is not as long as it says, basically I'm learning to speak Japanese and Spanish so here are the translations of this chapter_

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Spanish

A / N \: este capítulo contiene malas palabras y la violencia leve. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

"Karai ! ?" Del coro El hermano 3. "Chicos relajarse ella es cool" Leo trató de razonar. "Leo, ¿cómo puede usted confiar en ella después de lo que hizo!" Raph gritó. "Raph ella es mi novia!" Leo gritó sorprendiendo a todos. "Ella me salvó la vida y está en contra de la Trituradora, a él que ella se supone muerto." Leo se enderezó. "¿Cómo sabes que no es una gran mentira" Raph contrarrestado. "Porque él piensa que yo la maté, es por eso que ha estado buscando para usted, incluso más, para encontrar mi" Leo tensé y me volví "Corporal mostrarles donde se alojarán, ya sabes dónde voy a estar." Leo y luego se marchó.

"Caray, que ha cambiado." Mikey susurró. "Tu hermano ha sido sin duda a través de un montón de problemas." Maestro Splinter habló, "de hecho, Leo ha cambiado, pero aparte de cuando él y Karai empezamos a salir, hoy era la primera vez que he visto lo puso en una verdadera sonrisa." Abril respondió llevándolos hasta sus habitaciones, "para bien va: Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Astilla" Abril declaró, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse preguntó Raph, "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí abril ¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, todo comenzó esa noche le rescatamos ..."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Abril ir a casa y estar a salvo tenemos esto!" Raph gritó después de su sensei al tejado. Vacilante abril corrió de regreso a su apartamento, sin embargo, el clan de los pies estaban esperando su llegada y que fue enviado a la sede de pie.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Yo realmente no recuerdo mucho después de eso, pero sé que cuando me desperté Casey estaba allí y hemos oído hablar entre el pie en la forma en que el" Maestro "nunca murió y que tienen un plan de venganza que luego tomó un tiempo, pero Casey y yo fuimos arrastrados a la sala del trono de Shredder ...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Casey, ¿qué está pasando?" Abril preguntó confundido en cuanto a por qué estaban ahora encadenados al trono de Shredder, "No lo sé abril pero estaban hablando de cómo consiguieron vengarse de quien destruyó su amo." Casey respondió jugueteando con sus ataduras.

"¿No crees que es uno de los chicos ¿verdad?" Abril cuestionó movimiento temerosamente más cerca de Casey. "Honestamente, abril creo que es, y también creo que es .." pero antes de Casey pudo continuar el Shredder entró y poco después de que el líder en azul fue arrastrado con un mínimo de 50 robots de pie que lo custodiaban. "Leo..2 abril respiraba, ¡No! No puede ser él estaba casi muerto.

"Bueno Leonardo parece que tengo la sartén por el mango, su movimiento" Saki gruñó, "Te ves jumbo rallador de queso de tamaño, verdad crees que voy a dar a usted después de sus travesuras hacia mi familia, así que puedes ir y empujón por el culo! " Leo gruñó, asustando a abril y Casey.

"Va a aprender a respetarme tortuga, de una manera u otra" Shredder luego rápidamente se adelantó y cortó el lado derecho de la cara de Leo con su guante. "Tu hermano ha muerto, ya sabes el de naranja y murió gritando su nombre, pero se va a débil para salvarlo, bueno al menos murió con mi cuchilla que sobresale de su pecho."

"BASTARDO ENFERMO! Si me entero de que has puesto un dedo en mi hermano pequeño, se le rogando por su vida" Leo gritó mientras hábilmente maniobró su camino en la parte superior de Saki aplastándolo abajo.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"No recuerdo realmente mucho más pero sé Karai fue finalmente lanzado en la celda con Leo mientras estaba muriendo, entonces su hermano nos salió, volvimos a la guarida, pero estaba en ruinas, así que estuvimos allí mientras Leo exploró un nuevo lugar, y luego se encontró con este lugar y luego la búsqueda comenzó buscamos por todas partes se nos ocurre, entonces intentamos guarida de Shredder, así Leo, Karai y Casey de todos modos, se quedaron atrás y discapacitados todas las alarmas, al lado cosa que sé LH, el señor Murakami y algunos viejos Dragones Púrpura se movían en nuestra casa ".

"Poco después de que empezamos una rebelión, Leo fue en una misión de exploración y encontró Ángel, a continuación, el resto es una falta de definición." Abril concluyó

"Wow abril, eso era mucho para tomar, pero nunca dijo nada acerca de su papá o de padre y hermana Casey." Donnie mencionó estirando los brazos.

"Mi papá ... Mi papá es MIA, la de So Casey pero su hermana pequeña está aquí seguro." Abril respondió finalmente levantarse y estirar, "Bueno, yo creo que es hora de la comida, vengo" Abril a abrir el camino a una habitación enorme que llevó a cabo una mesa larga con un montón de sillas, "sentarse y esperar" abril ordenó, entonces ella tomó un asiento junto a Donnie se abrazan.

Poco después, el señor Murakami sirvió los platos japoneses se sentó y empezó a comer. Sin embargo todo el mundo en la sala dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando se abrieron las puertas una vez más y Leo entraron, todos, desde la rebelión se levantó y puso su brazo izquierdo a su corazón y su brazo derecho detrás de la espalda. Como Leo se dirigió también su asiento el 3 hermano tiene un buen vistazo a él en la luz.

Leo tenía 2 cicatrices diagonales que pasan por el ojo derecho y una cicatriz debajo de su labio, que era un poco más alto y sus músculos se había definitivamente hecho más grandes. Tenía hombreras y coderas con un pequeño vendaje envuelto alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, con los ojos azules brillantes, una vez se habían vuelto de un gris sin vida y había una pieza que falta en su plastrón. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Leo caminaba con una leve cojera. Cuando por fin se sentó también lo hicieron todos los demás. Mikey involuntariamente se había acercado a Leo y, finalmente, se abrazándolo, Tan pronto como Leo se dio cuenta que él le devolvió el gesto.

Por último, mi familia está en casa

Esperemos que siga así ...

Al menos por ahora ...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAnd Japanese...

A / N \：この章では、悪い言語と軽度の暴力が含まれています。明けましておめでとうございます！！

「KARAI ! ?」 3兄弟のコーラス。レオが理由にしようとした」男は、彼女はクールだ寒」。 「レオはどのように彼女が何をしたかした後に彼女を信頼することができます！ " Raphは叫びました。 "のRaphは、彼女は私のガールフレンドです！"レオは驚くべき誰もが戻って叫びました。 「彼女は私の命を救った、彼女が死んだと仮定されて彼に、シュレッダーに反しています。」レオは自分自身をまっすぐに。 「あなたはそれが一つの大きな嘘ではありません知っていますか」のRaphは反論しました。レオは、緊張となって「彼は私を見つけるために、さらに多くのあなたのために探しています理由です、私は彼女を殺したと思っているので ""彼らが滞在する場所伍長は、私はなるだろうどこにあなたが知っている、それらを示しています。」レオは、その後立ち去りました。  
「そうねえ、彼は変わりました。」マイキーがささやきました。 「あなたの兄弟は間違いなくトラブルをたっぷりを通じて行われていません。」マスタースプリンターは、最大話し「彼とKaraiが出て行き始めたときに確かに、レオが変更されたが、その後、他の、今日は、私は彼が本当の笑顔を置く見たのは初めてでした。」 「わかりました順序が行く：のRaph、ドニー、マイキー、スプリンター」4月には、自分の部屋にそれらをリードする答えた4月は述べていますが、彼女はのRaphをオフに歩くことができる前に、「どうやってここに4月を取得しました何が起こったの？」と尋ね  
「まあそれはすべて、私たちはあなたを救ったその夜を開始しました... "  
TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT  
「4月には、家に帰ると、我々はこれを持って安全に滞在！ " Raphは、屋根の上の彼の先生以下叫びました。ためらい月は、しかし、足の一族は彼女の到着を待っていた、戻って彼女のアパートに走り、彼女は足のHQにオフに出荷されました。  
TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT  
「私は本当に後あまり覚えていないが、私は目が覚めたとき、ケーシーがあったと私たちはどのように足の間に話を聞いたことを知っている「マスター」は死んだことはありません、彼らはそれがその後、しばらく時間がかかったが、復讐のための計画を持っていますケーシーと私はシュレッダーの玉座の間にドラッグされました...  
TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT  
"ケーシーは、何が起こっているの？」 4月には、「私は4月を知らないが、彼らは彼らのマスターを破壊した人に復讐を得た方法を話していた。」、彼らは今、シュレッダーの王位に連鎖された理由を尋ねた混乱ケーシーは、彼の拘束をいじる答えました。  
「それはみんなあなたを行うの一つだと思いませんか？」 4月には、ケーシーに接近恐る恐る質問しました。 「正直なところ、4月には、私はそれがあると思うし、私もそれがだと思う.. "が、ケーシーは、シュレッダーがで歩いて、青のリーダーが彼を守って、少なくとも50フィートのボットでドラッグした直後に続けることができる前に。 「Leo..2 4月はありません！それは彼がほとんど死んでいた彼にはできません、息しました。  
「まあレオナルドはそれは私が上の手を持っているようで、あなたの移動」咲がうなった、「あなたは正直よくあなたが行くと押し込むことができ、私は私の家族に向かっておどけた後、あなたに与えるつもりだと思いますあなたのジャンボサイズのチーズおろし器を見てそれまでにあなたのお尻！ "レオは、4月とケーシーを怖がらせる、バックうなりました。  
シュレッダーは、その後速やかに前方に移動し、彼の挑戦でレオの顔の右側をスライスした "あなたは私の亀、一つの方法または別のを尊重することを学ぶだろう」。「あなたの弟が死んでいる、あなたは、オレンジ色の内の1つを知って、彼は自分の名前を叫んで死亡していますが、まあ、少なくとも彼は私の刃が彼の胸から突き出て死亡し、彼を救うために弱いものでした。」  
彼は巧みに彼をピン止めサキの上に彼の方法を操縦として「YOU SICK BASTARD！私はあなたが私の赤ちゃんの弟に一本の指を置いている見つける場合は、あなたの人生のために物乞いされます「レオが叫びました。  
TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT  
「私は本当に多くを覚えていないが、私は、彼は、あなたの兄弟が私たちのすべてを持って、死んでいた間Karaiは、最終的にレオとセルにスローされた知っている、我々は戻って巣に戻ったが、それは廃墟にあったので、私たちはそこに滞在しながら、レオは、新しい場所をスカウト、彼はこの場所に出くわしたし、検索をし、我々がよくレオ、Karaiとケーシーはとにかく、私は背後に滞在し、無効にすべてのアラームは、次の、シュレッダーの隠れ家を試してみましたが、我々は考えることができ、どこでも見始めました私は、LH、氏村上といくつかの古い紫色のドラゴンを知っていることは、私たちの家に動いていました。」  
「私たちが反乱を開始した直後に、レオは、偵察任務に行き、エンジェル、その後、残りのぼかし を発見しました。」 4月には結論付け  
「4月うわー、それはで取ることがたくさんあったが、あなたはあなたのお父さんやケーシーのお父さんと妹については何も言われません。」ドニーは、彼の腕を伸ばし述べました。  
「私の父は...私のお父さんは、MIA、それではケーシーのが、彼の妹がここに安全です。」 4月は最終的に、立っ延伸答え4月、彼女はその後取った、4月が注文した「座って待つ」、ダウン椅子をたっぷりと長いテーブルを開催した大規模な部屋への道を導く "まあ、私はそれが食品のための時間であると信じて、来て」ドニーは、最大抱きしめるの隣の席。  
すぐ後に、氏村上は、彼が座って食べ始めた日本料理をお召し上がりいただけます。しかし、会場の誰もがドアをもう一度開き、レオで歩いたとき、彼らは何をしていたか停止し、反乱から誰もが立ち上がって、自分の心と背中の後ろに自分の右腕に自分の左腕を置きます。レオがあまりにも彼の方法を作ったとして、彼の席は3兄弟のは、光の中で彼をよく見てました。  
レオは彼の右の目と彼の唇の下の傷を通過する2対角の傷を持っていた、彼は少し背が高いであり、彼の筋肉は間違いなく大きな得ていました。彼はかつて明るい青色の目が死んで灰色になっていたし、彼の腹甲で不足している部分がありました、彼の左上腕に巻き付け小さな包帯で肩と肘パッドを持っていました。最後に、彼らはレオが若干ぐったりして歩いていたことに気づきました。彼は最終的に座ったときに誰もがやりました。マイキーは、意図せずにレオの近くに移動していたし、最終的にとすぐにレオは、彼がジェスチャーを返さ気づいたとして、彼を抱きしめました。  
最後に、私の家族は家であります  
のは、それがそのように留まる期待しましょう ...  
今のところ、少なくとも...

A/N: Japanese keyboard is cool AF


	5. S1:Leorai

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

I'm quite emotionally unstable at the moment and that's my excuse but I though I should also let you guys know something I think you'll like...

In this story I have planned a staggering...60 chapter plotline and hopefully there will be 2-3 chaps a week. Now without further ado...

P.S check out my Twitter ThatGeekyG1rl for pics of Leo and Mikey from this fanfiction. Ok to the story :)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Leo woke up the next morning dripping with sweat, another nightmare, he thought as he dragged his scarred body out of bed. He tied on his mask and walked out of his room into the dojo to meditate.

Leo managed about an hour before he felt another presence enter the room, "Morning Captain want something to eat?" Karai whispered into his ear finishing with a peck on his cheek. Leo turned his head towards hers before answering, "already ate, but thanks" He then kissed her on the lips and stood up.

"I thought they had stopped" Karai stated watching Leo perform a kata with his swords, "I don't know what you're talking about." Leo answered still moving without fault. "Leo, you never eat after a nightmare because you feel guilty, what happened this time?" She asked gently walking up to him and lowering his swords with her hands. Leo sighed and sheathed his swords, "The usual only this time, they were there and I lost you all to him" Leo finished looking at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the Galaxy. Karai smiled and lifted his chin with her fingers "Chin up Capt. We're safe here" She stated "Now let's get some tea" Leo nodded and allowed Karai to walk him out of the dojo while holding his hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"No way D, Pizza is way better than Coffee, it's like the God of all foods" Mikey was obviously in the middle of what he would call 'a very serious debate' Leo chuckled as his Little brother's continued but was snapped out of his thoughts by a steaming cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks" He said to Karai who sat down next to him and placed her hand on top of hers, "How are they settling in?" She asked taking a sip of her tea not removing her hand from Leo's. "I think they're just fine honestly, Well as fine as you can be after finding out your brother is alive after 2 years thinking he was dead" Leo explained, "To be fair I expected worse, unless this is just the calm before the storm" He finished putting his cup in the sink. "Well you know what Leo, no matter what happens I will be here for you, no matter what" She kissed him deeply on the lips then broke away as Leo's brothers came into the room,

 _We're safe here_ he thought joining into Mikey and Donnie's debate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know it's short but it's only a Leorai moment, posting 3 more LONGER chapter's today and Sara Hamato, I would love to know you're native language :)

Check out the trailer on youtube.

"Brother's come first" ThatGeekyG1rl

and the pics on Twitter :)


	6. S1:Karai's Backstory

A/N: Next one up :)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was a few hours later and the lair was quiet (considering loads of people stayed there)

Casey and Raph were patrolling, LH, Pete and Rockwell were visiting Kurtzman. Mona, April and Renet were collecting supplies. Leo and Splinter were meditating.

All the while Donnie, Mikey and Karai were sitting in the kitchen eating their lunch,

"So Karai, how'd you get here?" Mikey asked his baby blue eyes pleading for the kunoichi to tell her tale.

"Well it starts just as Shredder captured you for the first time...

Flashback:

"KARAI!" Shredder called his daughter down to Stockman's lab. "I would like you to try out this new device, which I assure you is safe" He stated pushing her towards an examination table, "Um okay"

"The Device shall keep other soldiers in line, and if you are subject to it they will obey your every command" Shredder explained as Karai laid down.

"Um Okay..." Karai felt uncertain but resistance would lead to unnecessary pain. So she relaxed

"Next thing I know I'm in a cell with Leo watching him be dragged back in after Shredder's constant torture sessions." She finished by patting Mikey on the shoulder and leaving the room.

"Dude..." Mikey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while a tear escaped his eye, Mikey sniffled as realisation hit him, Leo was tortured?! Mikey looked over to Donnie to see he was thinking the same thing.

Karai peeked through the dojo door to see Leo meditating with Splinter "Sorry to Intrude, but may I speak with Leo." She announced, when she got the nod from Leo he bowed to Splinter then exited the room.

When they got to their room, they both sat on the bed until Leo spoke up "What's up, you seem tense?" "Oh, yeah I told your brothers what happened, you know with Shred- him" Karai stated now leaning into Leo. "Oh" Leo stated, he understood now, Shredder was her father and he betrayed her she was still struggling. "How could he do that to me! He said he loved me and that he would protect me!" She sobbed.

"Hey, shhh it's ok, he may have lied. But I never will, not to you." Leo soothed. "You're safe here, and I will protect our family no matter what."

No matter what...

A/N : Ok, long time no talk.

So I thought I should let you know that "Brother's come first" Is being temporarily postponed due to writers block. I know what i want to do with the story but it will be a while for me to get it down onto paper.

However I will be starting a new human AU to come out on the 26th Feb 2016. If you have any ideas for a title please leave it in a review, Thanks! :)

Until next time. :)


	7. Not an update

Hello Readers,

If you are curious at where I've been well a lot has happened and things have changed. I was wondering if it is worth finishing this story (it won't be as long as the original) but if people are interested I will finish them.

I've been gone for a few reasons but mostly I've had writers anxiety recently (wondering if people actually like my work) and it's hard to get over. However, I think I'm ready to continue if anyone is still interested.

Now writing in general. I'm going to start writing more oneshots for different things including Kpop, attack on titan, fairy tail and supernatural, but I will not have a schedule until I start a chapter fic.

I'm sorry if this is depressing or upsetting to you but it is how it is. I do Occasionally post on wattpad now (after a night with a friend lead to some confidence) so if you want to check some oneshots/two shots out head over there ThatGeekyG1rl.

That's all

Hugs and Smiles x


End file.
